Imortal
by mayaahathaway
Summary: A one-shot describing Rose's feelings in the days after the loss of Dimitri.


**Immortal**

 _Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction since re-joining and making a new account after about a year. I really hope you enjoy this angsty one-shot, I wanted something relatively easy to start back with!_

 _MayaaHathaway_

 _x_

As his eyes met mine, and I saw the look of acceptance on his face, I felt like my body was breaking into thousands of pieces, over what felt like an eternity. In reality, I was just looking at him, and he was looking at me for seconds before he was snatched away. In those few seconds he seemed to say 'don't worry, I love you'. But he didn't actually say that because he didn't have chance. He didn't have chance for anything, and neither did I. I was stood by the mouth of the cave in complete silence, not moving, barely breathing. I didn't notice the people around me trying to pull me away, shouting my name. All I could focus on was the spot where he had just been. I was shell shocked. I couldn't breathe.

'ROSE' I heard a voice shout, shattering through my stupor. It was my mother I realised, and she looked terrified. All of a sudden, I noticed a loud high-pitched scream, and realised it was me. Who knew I could make that sort of a noise? It sounded like true despair and heart-break, but then again, I lost one of 2 people I had truly trusted and loved, I had lost my friend, mentor, lover, companion, and the only person I felt really understood me at the moment. He was gone. And not coming back. My mother grabbed my shoulder, and instincts seemed to kick in. I ran with her, she holding my hand, and I just focusing on my feet pounding on the cold ground until we reached the gates. The tired looking guard took one look at us, or rather me, and immediately stiffened. I must look a state I thought, but then again, I didn't care what I looked like. He wasn't here to see me so why did it matter? The next thing I noticed was Lissa. She came sprinting up to me and seemed to be taking to my mother, but I wasn't even listening. I was looking towards the route that took us to the gym, wishing I could see Dimitri walking down it. Lissa gently took my hand and lead me towards my dorm room. She wasn't talking, which seemed a bit strange, but then I wasn't listening so what did it matter. We got into my room and she carefully removed my clothes and replaced them with comfy pj's. She must have healed my cuts and bruises as she went, because I felt a warm tingly sensation all over as she did. She put me into bed and turned off the light before lightly kissing the top of my head and leaving me all alone to my thoughts. I would rather deal with 100 strigoi right now rather than think. Thinking hurt. It made me realise the truth.

I rolled onto my side, and a hot, wet tear fell out and onto my pillow. I paid it no attention, and closed my eyes, wishing to feel his arms surrounding me. I recalled every detail of the time we had spent in the cabin today. It certainly didn't feel like today. If I had known what would happen would anything have changed? No, I thought to myself, Dimitri was the kind of guy that would let himself be sacrificed to save another, and I wasn't so sure he would have let things gone any differently. A small smile crept onto my lips, remembering the way he would protect me, even when he shouldn't have done, sneaking me into dorms past curfew, saying we had extra gym practices when I got detentions, and most of all listening to me, and making me feel loved. I must have drifted into sleep at some point, by my battle-weary body, as the next thing I knew I was woken up by sunlight. That's strange I thought, and then I realised the school was on a human schedule, daylight is safer. Oh God. The battle. Dimitri. And just like that things all came crashing down again, but this time with so much more power. I started sobbing, huge sobs that made my whole-body shake, and sank onto the floor against my bed, from where I had been standing. The sobs slowly tuned into screaming, with tears streaming down my face. In the distance I heard knocking on my door. It slowly brought me back into this world, and away from my grief, but only silenced me, with tears still falling down my cheeks. I didn't have the strength to open the door even if I had wanted to, and whoever it was eventually gave up.

Things progressed in the same manor for 3 days. Cry. Sleep. Cry. Sleep. I really didn't know what was going on anymore. That was until I heard the latch in my door click. I felt a familiar person come up to me. 'Oh Rose' she said, stroking my cheek. 'He's dead' I whispered out in response before closing my eyes and blacking out, too weak for anything else, as I felt a strong pair of hands lift me up.

The next time I woke up, I was in the infirmary. Once Dr. Olenski saw me awake she came over and held my hand. 'You were severely dehydrated Rose'. I looked at my arm and saw a drip in there but paid it no attention. 'Do you want something to eat?' she asked. I just shook my head, not having the words to talk, and she walked off as I went back to sleep. The next time I woke I saw Lissa beside me. I looked into her green eyes that were filled with pity, but I just couldn't deal with it. All I felt inside was pain. Pain, hurt and loss. I rolled onto my side, facing away from her, and a few minutes later I heard her walking away. She was talking to the nurse I realised, and so I listened to them. 'She's distraught' the nurse said to Lissa.

'She looks so, I don't know. Broken I guess Lissa replied'.

'She just needs time. She has gone through a huge event that will have a very big impact on her psychologically. She has seen death on a huge scale, to people she has known all her life, as well as seeing the death of her mentor, who I assume she saw as a figurehead, who was invincible. Seeing him die will have shattered all sense of the world she had'.

With that I tuned out. She was right, I never had thought Dimitri could be killed, and that thought did disturb me, because if he could be, then anyone could, but it wasn't that that upset me the most. I had lost my love and friend who I could never replace or get back. And with that thought the sobbing began again.

It had been 5 days since I had been admitted to the infirmary and I was being discharged, having regained most of my strength. Whilst I hadn't been put on anti-depressants yet, I had been taken off timetable, and had to see the shrink every day morning and night. As I walked out I looked back at my bed, and remembered the time Dimitri was there checking on me after many different injuries I had acquired, especially the first time when I had snapped my ankle due to Victor Dashkov. I remembered waking up to see Dimitri's gorgeous face looking at me anxiously. I think that was a key moment in me falling in love with him, seeing just how much he cared for me.

I walked out of the infirmary into the fresh air outside and as if my legs had a mind of their own I set off towards the cabin we had spent our last few moments in. As I neared it my chest grew tight but I kept on going. I walked through the door and sat slowly onto the bed. I looked around me, remembering his touch on my skin, and there I vowed, with a renewed sense of purpose, that I would give my love, and best friend, a dignified death.

 _I hope you enjoyed this short story, however sad it was! Please let me know what you thought and review, and especially give idea's for future one-shots or story's! I am hopefully going to be re-writing a story I never finished so that will get a lot of attention, but I am a huge fan of one-shots so look out for them!_

 _Maya_

 _x_


End file.
